La famille Bakugou
by Kuromantic
Summary: J'ai imaginé ce que ça donnerait Izuku et Katsuki parent et le résultat est... Explosif !


_Yuno Bakugou est un personnage completement inventé venant tout droit de ma petite tête. Le reste des personnages qui figureront dans cette fanfiction ne sont pas de moi mais du talentueux **Kohei Horikoshi.**_

* * *

 **PARTI 1**

* * *

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'Izuku laissait son petit Yuno à Katsuki quand il partait en mission. Il avait l'habitude de le laisser chez sa mère ou à chez celle de Bakugou , ou même chez Ochaco, mais aujourd'hui il était décider que Yuno passerait 2 jours entier avec son deuxième papa. Bon au début il avait été difficile de convaincre Kacchan de garder le petit, il venait de rentrer de mission il y a peu, il préférait rester seul à la maison à dormir et manger des Pizza surgelé et par la même occasion faire l'amour à son mari pendant que le gosse était entrain de dormir. Bref pour lui un congé c'était tout sauf s'occuper de son petit, pas qu'il s'en foute de lui mais ses journée de libre était trop précieuse pour les gaspiller à s'occuper d'un petit merdeux qui pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non. Bref impossible ! Mais il avait finis par accepeter, après de longue supplication de son époux.

Ce jour là tôt le matin Yuno et Katsuki regardaient Deku faire son sac.

« _ Dit papa tu vas vite revenir hein ? » demanda le petit un peu triste de voir encore son papa partir  
« _ Bien sur je reviens vite et dès que je rentre on ira au zoo ! » lui répondit son papa aux cheveux vert  
« _ Oh oui ! Tu viendras avec nous Otō-san* ? » demanda t-il à son autre papa  
« _ J'ai horreur des animaux. »

La réponse froide de Katsuki fit légèrement rire Izuku, Yuno gonfla juste ses joues et bredouilla un truc incompréhensible. Le sac d'Izuku prêt, il alla, suivit de ses deux amours, devant la porte de leur grande maison.

« _ Bon c'est l'heure j'y vais. » dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix  
« _ Fait gaffe à toi, te fais pas tuer. » dit Kacchan avant de déposer un baiser torride sur les lèvres de son époux. « Merde alors j'ai pas eu le temps de te prendre avant que tu partes... » murmura t-il contre ses lèvres  
« _ Kacchan ! » s'écria le verdâtre les joues rouge de gêne, de peur que leur fils l'ait entendu.  
« _ Papa et mon bisou ? » dit le petit Yuno en escaladant le corps muscler de son père

 _Un vrai petit singe_ pensa le blond, un léger sourire au coin apparu sur ses lèvres quand il vit Deku dévorer la joue du petit blond. La grenade humaine trouvait cette scène plutôt touchante, mais ça bien sur il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute…

Izuku parti, Katsuki referma la porte de la maison et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant suivit de son petit qui le suivait. Le blond s'assoie en soufflant, il ferma les yeux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, c'était toujours aussi bizarre de ne pas avoir son Deku avec lui... Il sentit une petite tête se poser sur ses cuisses, il baissa la tête et vit son fils qui le regardait de ses grand yeux vert. Yuno était vraiment un mixte des deux, il avait les yeux aussi vert que ceux de Izuku, et avait héritait de ses tâche de rousseur et ses cheveux était aussi blond et en pique que Bakugou.

« _ Otō-san ? » murmura le petit blond  
« _ Quoi ? » répondit absolument pas brusquement Kacchan  
« _ Faaiiim... » gémis le petit en se touchant le ventre qui devait sens doute gargouiller.

C'était le matin et il devait lui faire son déjeuner au moins.

« _ Fait une phrase sinon j'te donne rien. » dit amèrement le papa  
« _ Je.. Peux.. Man.. Ger... ? » dit il en parlant comme un robot  
« _ Et le mot magique sale gosse ? » souffla le blond

« _ S'il te plaît Otō-san le plus fort ? »

Il acquiesça un sourire mesquin, et oui maintenant qu'il était papa il pouvait se permettre d'apprendre tout et n'importe quoi à son fils. Comme la fois où il lui avait fait croire que le père Noël ne passerait pas si il n'allait pas lui servir une bière fraîche…

Kacchan se leva et alla dans la cuisine, sortie une boîte de gâteau d'un placard et une petite brique de lait du frigo et déposa tout sur la table.

« _ Otō-san. » dit Yuno en tendant ses petit bras devant son papa, la chaise étant trop haute pour qu'il puisse monter tout seul.  
« _ Démerde toi. » lui répondît-il simplement, et sur ces mots il partit de la cuisine pour se poser devant la télé.

Yuno souffla, il avait beau avoir 4 ans, il n'était pas non plus tout à fait autonome, il avait besoin de l'aide de son papa mais celui ci comme d'habitude ne voulait pas l'aider ... Il essaya de grimper à la chaise une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Mais rien à faire ses chaises girafe , comme il les appeler, était trop haute pour lui..  
Il serra ses petits poing énerver, il avait quelque larme qui menacer de tomber au bord de ses yeux.

Katsuki ,pendant ce temps la, était devant la télé entrain de regarder une intervention filmer de Todoroki qui était entrain de sauver des personnes d'un vilain, dans le Kansaï . Il ri sèchement en voyant le temps que son ancien camarade de classe mettait pour mettre se vilain K.O, être devenu père l'avait vachement ramollis comparer à lui ! Il se rappela avec un léger dégoût comment le bicolore était devenue un papa gâteau avec sa fille. Franchement un gosse peux vraiment rendre quelqu'un aussi fragile ? C'est vrai même avec son môme, Kacchan est toujours aussi génial. Enfin selon lui...  
Il se souvint un instant de la naissance de Yuno*, comment ce tout petit bébé était arrivé dans sa vie et dans celle d'Izuku. Il se souvint de sa mère et de celle de son mari , complètement folle du nouveau née, elles en arrivaient même à se chamailler sur qui pourra le garder en première...  
Soudain, il fut couper dans ses souvenirs quand un bruit plutôt imposant retentit dans la cuisine. Bakugou ne réagit pas. Un deuxième bruit retentit. Puis un troisième. Le blond grogna, mince qu'est ce qu'il faisait là dedans ?

« _Si ce foutu mioche a casser un truc que J'AI acheter avec MON argent j'lui fou une putain de raclée enfant ou pas ! » cria Kacchan en se dirigeant énervé dans la cuisine.

Le problème avec ce petit c'est qu'il cassait tout ce qu'il touchait et c'est pour sa que Katsuki ne voulait pas ce retrouver seul avec lui, il savait qu'il aurait finis par lui mettre des gifles... Alors dès que Deku partait en mission, il faisait en sorte d'envoyer le gamin chez sa mère ou alors chez la mère du vert. Il ne pouvait pas gérer un gamin aussi hyperactif et casse-cou.  
Il entra dans la cuisine en claquant la porte.

"_ Oï tu veux que j'te bute qu'est c'que ta cass..."

Il s'arrêta en voyant le petit blond faire jaillir des explosions, ni trop grosse ni trop petite de ses mains en rigolant.  
Katsuki restait ébahi devant son fils qui rigolait en jouant avec son pouvoir.

Il venait de déclencher son Alter a 9h24 du matin...

* * *

Première parti de cette mini fanfiction finit !

Je dis bien mini car elle ne fait que deux chapitre donc le prochain sera le dernier !

* Otō-san signifie "papa" pour ceux ou celle qui ne le savaient pas ! En faite je me suis dis que pour pas qu'il y est de confusion entre Izuku et Katsuki, Yuno allait appeler Izuku papa et Katsuki otō-san. Cette superbe idée m'est venue en regardant Dragon Ball Super car Goten appelle son père Otō-san et Trunks l'appelle papa et bon bref vous avez comprit j'arrête de raconter ma vie ^^

* Bon bon bon alors ouii Izuku a porté Yuno dans son ventre pendant 9 mois, comment ? Aucune idée. Je vous laisse imaginer ça !

Bref je parle trop mais j'espère au moins que vous lirez mon petit mot de fiiin

Lâchez vos reviews pour me faire plaisir :3

BISOUU~


End file.
